Cherry Blossom Blooming
by CherryBlossoms15
Summary: In konoha people were getting ready for a big festival that might change their lives. Sakura leaves the village but who is this lover that she meets at the festival.


**Fan Fiction: Cherry Blossom Blooming**

**Itachi x Sakura**

_Today in Konoha was a pretty day as usual but today was the Cherry Blossom Blooming festival that many people have been waiting for. Sakura was sitting in her room thinking about not having a date. She couldn't stand Ino when it came down to having her a boyfriend. Ino had showed off with every boy friend she had. She thought she need to hook Sakura up with a guy and seem to hooked her up with a old man once which Sakura wasn't very nice to Ino that night._

**Man your so stupid to not have a boyfriend, Inner Sakura yelled as she pulled out her hair.**

_It's not my fault. I don't any boys from the hidden leaf all they want is sex, Sakura said to her Inner self who just got mad._

**Boys are suppose to pleasure you Sakura not show you love like you what them too, Inner said as the real Sakura looked like she wanted to throw up.**

_Whatever I travel my way and I want to be loved unlike you horny inner me, Sakura said as she shoved her inner self in the back of her mind. _

_Sakura looked through her closet seeing that she didn't have the perfect stuff to wear so she wore a red dress that her mother had gave to her before her mother had die. Sakura gently put the dress on and looked in the mirror to check her out. I don't care if I go alone, Sakura thought as she grabbed her purse and sat on the couch and waited for the time to come._

_At the Akatusuki base Pein had got dress and his wife too. Itachi and Kisame sat at the bar off of the base. You going to the festival, Kisame said as Itachi nodded as Kisame just looked at him smiling. You know you told so dreamy in your sleep the other night, Kisame said as he started chuckling when all sudden he was into the wall. That's none of concern, Itachi said as he went back to the base to get ready. Two hours later at Sakura's apartment she was fully asleep when her clock started to sing. Sakura woke up to see she was five minutes late. Oh shit, Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and keys to her car and ran to it. As she made it to the festival she saw her friends talking and having a good time. Naruto turned to see Sakura and smiled gently before running at her and hugging before stopping till he saw his new girl friend get mad. _

_Sakura I'm glad you made it here, Naruto said as his girl friend came up to his side. Hey Naruto would you give me a minute with your friend here, Akika said as Naruto smile and walked back to his friends to talk. So your that pink hair person he always talks about, Akika smiled then smirked. Yes, Sakura said as Akika reached out and pulled Sakura down by her hair. I wonder why that Uchiha thought you were so weak, Akika said as Sakura looked down and as tears dropped down her face. Not far away two people in uniforms saw the even like it was nothing. Sakura started cry harder then she remember Sasuke's harsh words. _

_Sakura turned away as Akika glared at Sakura and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders as Sakura turned around Akika went to punch her but Sakura grabbed her fist which stopped everyone around to see Sakura holding Akika hand in a strong grip. Naruto saw this and ran to them. Sakura no what are you doing, Naruto said as Sakura raised her head showing the silver tears running down her face. Sakura gripped harder when Sasuke's words repeated in her head. A sudden crack was heard as Akika fell to the ground crying about her broken hand. Sakura snapped back to the real world to see Akika on the crying with Naruto at her side. I didn't mean too, Sakura said as Naruto glared up at her. Get out of here, Naruto yelled as Sakura vanished and appeared in a tree at the park. Itachi saw what happen and knew too well of this girl. This was the girl he had been dreaming of. It wasn't lust. It was true love. That day he had seen this girl he was planning to kill her but her smile killed his coldness. But right now there was no smile on her face but just tears spreading her face. He hated to see her do that. Itachi disappeared and appeared at the park to see Sakura's head between her knees. Itachi landed on the branch as Sakura felt her head to come first to see the great mighty Itachi Uchiha standing there before her. _

_What do you want, Sakura as said as Itachi leaned down to her and captured her lips softly as her eyes widen at him. He was here kissing. The might Itachi Uchiha was kissing her. Until he broke apart Sakura just sat there confused. I have been dreaming of you Haruno Sakura, Itachi said as Sakura blushed and turned away. Not the dirty way, Itachi said as he leaned in again and kissed her. As she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put one on her cheek and the other one was wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepen. Sakura's hands reach to take his shirt off which he allowed her too. As he gently removed her shirt as he kissed her jaw down to her collarbone. Sakura let a loud moan as he bit down on her skin sucking and licking her neck. _

_Itachi, Sakura moaned as Sakura was pushed up against the tree. Let's go to a cabin, Itachi said as Sakura smiled at him as he left her in his arms and disappeared. As the appeared at a cabin Itachi kicked open the door and walked in as they hit the bed and fell over. I have been waiting to take you Sakura, Itachi said as Sakura smiled at him. The day we encounter your team I fell in love with your smile and everything about you, Itachi said as he leaned down again and kissed her lips. As they worked with their clothes a naked Itachi laid upon a naked Sakura. Itachi kissed her lips gently as he unsnapped her bra and threw it across the room. Itachi looked in her in the eyes and asked for permission as she leaned up and kissed him as he smile generally at his answer. _

_Itachi quickly thrusted inside Sakura who yelled out in pain as he leaned down and started saying dirty things to keep her calm. Do want me to go on, Itachi said as Sakura smiled and nodded as he started thrusted hard and rougher until they came to their climax. Itachi, Sakura screamed as she exploded inside of Itachi who yelled out Sakura's name. Cum dripped off Sakura's inner thighs as Itachi dropped on Sakura's breast. Sakura took him in her arms and hugged him there. Itachi was about to lay on his side when Sakura stopped and hugged tighter. Stay inside me, Sakura said as Itachi smirked and gave her one last kiss and fell asleep. _

**Year later**

_Sakura had married Itachi and had started a family. They had four kids talking about a lot. Mother, Sauk said as his mother turned to look at him while his father were holding their new born twins. Me and Zoey wanted to know are we gonna be a family forever, Sauk said as his mother smile at him. Yes we are and don't ever think we won't because me and your father love you guys very much. As the family hugged each other and sat watched the sunset set. _

_- The End - _


End file.
